reentryfandomcom-20200214-history
Re-Entry Official Timeline
Copied from The Re-Entry Official Timeline found on AO3 with the author's permission. BYZ = Before Year Zero Galactic Standard Calendar: 26-hour days; 12 30-day months; 360 days per year; there are 3 weeks a month composed of 10 days. *Many planets still tend to use local standards instead of Galactic; a week local time could be shorter or longer than Galactic Standard. ‘A week’ is a term that should be considered suspect until verified. 1,222 BYZ *Founding of the Je’daii Order on Tython 29,768 BYZ *Founding of the Rakata Infinite Empire 22,768 BYZ *Uniting of the Sith tribes on Korriban 20,530 BYZ *Last set of Je'daii Guardians sent to Mortis 20,561 BYZ *The Force Wars of Tython; Devastation of Tython 20,551 BYZ *Founding of the Jedi Order 19,968 BYZ *Collapse of the Infinite Empire 19,821 BYZ *The Rakata-style hyperdrive becomes widely available, following Corellian distribution, which allows for rapid galactic expansion and colonization *Unification Wars fought *First founding of the Galactic Republic *Coruscant becomes capital of the Republic 19,768 BYZ *Founding of a Jedi school on Ossus (25,000 BBY) 19,721 BYZ *The Jedi Order proclaims loyalty to the Republic 19,268 BYZ *First Jedi Civil War (the First Great Schism) 10,268 BYZ *Founding of the University of Coruscant 6,768 BYZ *Galactic Museum founded on Coruscant 1,771 BYZ *The Hundred-Year Darkness begins with The Second Great Schism 1,668 BYZ *Hundred-Year Darkness ends *Founding of the Sith Empire on Korriban by exiled Dark Jedi Year Zero *Reclamation/restructuring of the Galactic Republic *New Galactic calendar introduced *Coruscant rotation becomes Galactic Standard Time 232 *Great Hyperspace War begins, pitting the Republic against the Sith Empire (5,000 BBY) 236 *Founding of the Great Jedi Library on Ossus, established by Master Odan-Urr 252 *Dawn of the 2nd Sith Empire, based in the Esstran Sector of the Outer Rim Territories (Unknown by the Republic until the Great Galactic War in 1551) 432 *Modern lightsabers come into common use, replacing the power-pack-and-cable combinations and forged Force-imbued blades of the past 532 *Jedi Assembly founded (precursor to the Jedi Council) 982 *Third Great Schism (Jedi Civil War on Coruscant) *Vultar Cataclysm 1213 *A Jedi Temple on Coruscant is constructed over a Force nexus (wellspring) by four Jedi Masters 1217 *Opening salvo of the Old Sith Wars 1232 *Nomi Sunrider becomes a Jedi Knight *Beast Wars of Onderon conclude; Beast Riders declare victory over the royal Sith cult *Ulic Qel-Droma and Cay Qel-Droma declared Jedi Knights *Formation of the Krath *Battle of Iziz *Destruction of Ryyk, adopted Neti homeworld; most of the Neti species is destroyed 1234 *Freedon Nadd Uprising 1235 *Tetan Krath Empire forms and declares war on the Republic *Mandalorians declare war on the Republic *First Battle of Empress Teta *Jedi Master Arca Jeth murdered during the Jedi Conclave on Deneba *Jedi Master Odan-Urr murdered by Exar Kun in the Jedi Library on Ossus *Exar Kun declared new Dark Lord of the Sith *Ulic Qel-Droma becomes Exar Kun’s Sith Apprentice 1236 *Ulic Qel-Droma defeats Mandalore the Indomitable, winning control of the Mandalorians *Sith and Mandalore assault on Coruscant *Capture and trial of Ulic Qel-Droma for treason against the Republic *Detonation of the Cron Cluster by Aleema Keto with the Corsair (creation of the Cron Drift) *Decimation of Ossus and loss of the Great Jedi Library; Jedi Master Ood Bnar lost in the Cataclysm *Third Battle of Empress Teta *End of Krath Empire and the Great Sith War *Sith Lord Qel-Droma murders his brother in a fit of rage *Ulic Qel-Droma rejects the Dark Side after being Force-bound by Knight Sunrider *Exar Kun defeated at Battle of Yavin IV by the Jedi 1244 *Jedi Master Nomi Sunrider declared Head of the Jedi Order 1246 *Vima Sunrider becomes apprentice to former Jedi Ulic Qel-Droma *Death of Ulic Qel-Droma on Rhen Var 1268 *Mandalorian Wars begin 1272 *Mandalorian Wars end *Jedi Knights Revan and Malek disappear into the Unknown Regions with an entire third of the Republic Navy 1273 *Jedi Civil War (Second Sith War; Third Great Schism) begins *Revan and Malek declare themselves Sith 1275 *Darth Malek betrays Darth Revan *Revan returns to the Jedi 1276 *Jedi Civil War ends *Sith Civil War begins *Death of Darth Malek 1277 *First Jedi Purge begins *Sith Triumvirate formed *The Jedi Order is disbanded; most Jedi are killed during the Purge 1281 *Jedi Purge ends *Final era of the Old Sith Wars 1551 *The Great Galactic War (Sith-Republic War) Begins of Vowrawn, Wrath, Nox 1579 *Great Galactic War ends; Sacking of Coruscant; Treaty of Coruscant signed 1591 *Second Great Galactic War begins 1732 *Jedi Temple on Coruscant is expanded 2132 *The Hapan Consortium seals its borders 2713 *A second expansion to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant is built *Construction of the Jedi Archives 3232 *Fourth Great Schism *New Sith Wars begin when the remnants of the Sith Empire collapses, heralding one-thousand years of conflict between Sith and Jedi 4206 *Birth of Darth Bane 4222 *Birth of Rain (Darth Zannah) 4232 *Seventh Battle of Ruusan, the final battle of the New Sith Wars *Supposed defeat of the Sith 4233 *The Ruusan Reformation dissolves the Republic military and the armed Jedi forces *The Republic is restructured into one thousand forty-two zones, dissolving a Core World powerbase *The rule of One Master, One Padawan is established *The Jedi enforce age limits on a candidate's acceptance for Jedi training. Candidates are accepted at infancy up to age 6, and Initiates must become Padawans by age 13 (or species equivalent) *Beginning of the Sith Rule of Two 4234 *The Coruscant Temple becomes the primary Jedi Temple 4240 *Darth Bane (masquerading as Abhin Sal-Tur) begins the work of sowing the Sith-created Prophecy of the Chosen One into Jedi doctrine 4252 *Darth Zannah kills Darth Bane and becomes Dark Lady of the Sith 4336 *Yoda born 4352 *Yoda (and a friend) apprenticed to Master N'Kata Del Gormo, an aged Hysalrian Jedi Master who refused to follow the tenets of the Ruusan Reformation. 4436 *Yoda declared a Jedi Master by the Jedi Council 4632 *Jedi Knight Allya exiled to Dathomir *Founding of the Witches of Dathomir *Jabba Desilijic Tiure born 4716 *Jabba takes over the palace of the thief Alkhara 4723 *Yaddle born 4742 *Corporate Sector Authority founded in the Corellian system 4882 *Founding of the Trade Federation 4892 *Loss of the Jedi training vessel Chu’unthor 5026 *Oppo Rancisis born on Thisspias 5032 *Birth of Chewbacca the Wookiee 5042 *Birth of Vima-Da-Boda, last descendent of Vima Sunrider 5110 *Palpatine of Naboo’s actual birth year 5115 *Birth of Dooku, Count of Serenno 5120 *C-3PO’s original production date 5125 *Dooku becomes Padawan to Yoda 5138 *Tahl born on Noori to unknown Noorian parents 5139 *3/2nd: Micah Giett born on Coruscant, son of recent immigrants *3/15th: Qui-Gon Jinn born on Rishi, son of recent human colonial immigrants *Dooku is Knighted by the Jedi Council 5140 *2/14th: Colony on Rishi destroyed *Qui-Gon Jinn rescued by the local H'kig sect, who turn him over to the Jedi Feel the Sun from Both Sides 5145 *Tahl of Noori discovered by Master Flaming Song and brought to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant 5147 *Qui-Gon Jinn & Yoda travel to Rishi 5149 *Tahl of Noori's 11th birthday *3/2nd: Micah Giett’s 10th birthday *3/15th: Qui-Gon Jinn’s 10th birthday *6/1st: Qui-Gon Jinn becomes Padawan to Dooku *6/3rd: Tahl of Noori becomes Padawan to Tyvokka the Wookiee 5150 *Palpatine of Naboo’s officially listed year of birth *7/8th: Micah Giett becomes Padawan to Orna kel Ta 5151 *Jale Terza born 5152 *Kimal Daarc born 5154 *Mace Windu born on Haruun Kal and given to the Jedi Order at age six months 5155 *Adi Gallia born on Corellia, daughter of diplomats of Tholathian descent. She is promptly given to the Jedi 5156 *6/24th: Aika Jai Tano’bi born on Ator *8/3rd: Cliegg Lars born on Tatooine 5159 *Shmi Skywalker born to a matrilineal Mid-Rim trading family 5161 *1/30th: Xanatos, Prince of Telos, born on Telos IV. After being accepted into the Jedi Temple crèche, his title is rescinded in favor of Crion of Telos’s future heirs. 5162 *6/1st: Tahl of Noori takes the Trials and is Knighted by the Jedi Council *9/9th: Komari Vosa is born *Mace Windu becomes Padawan to T'ra Saa 5163 *8/1st: Micah Giett takes the Trials and is Knighted by the Jedi Council *The Skywalker family is ambushed by pirates in the Outer Rim. Shmi Skywalker is sold into slavery 5164 *1/30th: Xanatos of Telos’s 3rd birthday *3/15th: Qui-Gon Jinn’s 25th birthday *5/1st: Qui-Gon Jinn Knighted by the Jedi Council *5/1st: Dooku declared a Jedi Master *5/1st: Qui-Gon Jinn meets Xanatos of Telos *Depa Billaba’s suspected year of birth 5165 *Adi Gallia becomes Padawan to an unknown Master *Orykan Tamarik born on Ryloth 5167 *Depa Billaba and sister Sar Labooda found by Adi Gallia and her Master (differs from canon; RE came first) *Adi Gallia nearly faces censure from the Jedi Council for pair-bonding with Initiate Billaba. Both avoid punishment due to the accidental nature of the bonding. 5169 *11/2nd: Kimal Daarc loses his Master at age 17; he becomes Padawan to Qui-Gon Jinn 5170 *Brek Fa'an becomes Padawan to Micah Giett 5171 *Edari Gallia, sister of Adi Gallia, born on Corellia *Mace Windu Knighted by the Jedi Council at age 17 5172 *10/1st: Kimal Daarc takes the Trials and is Knighted by the Jedi Council; Qui-Gon Jinn declared a Jedi Master *11/8th: Apsilon becomes New Apsilon after joint diplomatic negotiations by Qui-Gon Jinn & Tahl of Noori *Tahl of Noori declared a Jedi Master Trader (By Birth and Blood) 5173 *1/1st: Xanatos of Telos becomes Padawan to Qui-Gon Jinn *2/3rd: Komari Vosa becomes Padawan to Dooku 5175 *Adi Gallia Knighted by the Jedi Council *Echuu Shen-Jon born 5176 *Depa Billaba becomes Padawan to Mace Windu *Marriage of Cliegg Lars & Aika Jai Tano’bi 5177 *Reeft born on Dressel 5178 *7/23rd: Garen Muln born on Coruscant 5179 *1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi born on Ator *Abella born on Chit’an *Brek Fa’an takes the Trials and is Knighted by the Jedi Council *Micah Giett declared a Jedi Master 5180 *2/19th: Obi-Wan Kenobi accepted into the Jedi Temple crèche *Tyvokka the Wookiee named Head of the Order, replacing Master Su Cham *Bant Eerin born on Mon Calamari (Dac) 5181 *2/6th: Siri Tachi born *Depa Billaba Knighted by the Jedi Council *Mace Windu named a Jedi Master *Civil unrest begins on Telos IV 5182 *1/29th: The Republic Senate sanctions an official response to Telos IV *1/30th: Xanatos of Telos’s 21st birthday *Qui-Gon Jinn, Tahl of Noori, Padawan Xanatos, and orphaned Padawan Orykan Tamarik are sent to Telos IV by the Jedi Council to restore order *2/15th: Tahl of Noori and Padawan Orykan Tamarik are reassigned by the Jedi Council *2/16th: Crion of Telos killed by Qui-Gon Jinn; Xanatos of Telos fails his Trials *3/15th: Qui-Gon Jinn’s 43rd birthday *5/1st: Orykan Tamarik becomes Padawan to Tahl of Noori 5184 *Dooku, Padawan Vosa, and a team of Jedi are sent by the Jedi Council to mediate a dispute between government of Galidraan and the True Mandalorians. Jango Fett is the only Mandalorian survivor out of a group of 300. 5185 *3/15th: Qui-Gon Jinn’s 46th birthday *8/1st: Micah Giett appointed to the Jedi Council and named primary Combat Master for the Jedi Temple *8/5th: Padmé Naberrie born on Naboo to Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie *9/1st: Mace Windu appointed to the Jedi Council 5186 *Echuu Shen-Jon becomes Padawan to Mace Windu *Komari Vosa barred from her Trials by Dooku. Before a decision can be made as to who her new Master is to be, Vosa flees and disappears after attempting to aid the doomed Jedi mission to Baltizaar. *Xenia du Kithrin born on Telos IV, daughter of Xanatos and an unknown female. She is adopted by House Kithrin. 5187 *6/12th: Tholatin requests membership in the Galactic Republic. Qui-Gon Jinn is assigned to represent the Republic during the process. *7/2nd: Raallandirr the Wookiee born on Kashyyyk *9/5th: Master T’ra Saa and Padawan Licia are assigned to Tholatin in a search & rescue capacity *12/1st: Licia takes the Trials and is declared a Knight by the Jedi Council *Jango Fett escapes from slavery, recovers his armor, and kills Tor Vizsla 5188 *3/1st: Orykan Tamarik takes the Trials and is declared a Knight by the Jedi Council *Granta Omega born on Telos IV, son of Xanatos and Tura Omega 5189 *3/14th: Saini Ella, daughter of Xanatos and Ginia Ella of House Ella (Diplomat of Brentaal, later Bormea’s Senator) born in the Jedi Temple and accepted into the creche *12/17th: Anakin Skywalker born on Kabray Station 5190 *2/27th: Orna kel Ta dies during an attempted rescue of wounded Judicial officers *6/24th: Owen Lars born on Ator *Adi Gallia appointed to the Jedi Council *Reeft of Dressel becomes Padawan to Binn Ibes *R2-D2 manufactured by Industrial Automation 5191 *Abella of Chit’an becomes Padawan to Healer Jale Terza *9/28th: Aika Lars dies on Ator from Rhen’s Disease 5192 *1/6th: Obi-Wan Kenobi becomes Padawan to Qui-Gon Jinn *1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi’s 13th birthday *3/15th: Qui-Gon Jinn’s 53rd birthday *6/9th: Melida/Daan Civil War ends *8/18th: Xanatos of Telos commits suicide at age 30 *Bant Eerin becomes Padawan to Tahl of Noori *Garen Muln becomes Padawan to Micah Giett *Siri Tachi becomes Padawan to Adi Gallia *Bultar Swan becomes Padawan to Clee Rhara 5193 *1/1st: Election of Finis Valorum to the office of Supreme Chancellor of the Republic *3/12th: Jenna Zan Arbor arrested by Jedi agents, charged with committing numerous atrocities against sentient beings *8/13th: Stark Hyperspace War begins *9/7th: Death of Tyvokka the Wookiee *10/1st: Mace Windu becomes Head of the Order 5194 *Echuu Shen-Jon takes the Trials and is declared a Knight by the Jedi Council *Depa Billaba appointed to the Jedi Council *5/30th: Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi given the task of ending the Mandalorian Conflict *12/17th: Anakin Skywalker’s 5th birthday 5195 *1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi’s 16th birthday *1/28th: Mandalorian Accord ends conflict in the Mandalore Sector *3/15th: Qui-Gon Jinn’s 56th birthday Waking Dream; Tempered Grace; Thick Skin, Loud Voice *4/23rd: Obi-Wan Kenobi injured on Taro Tre; Anakin Skywalker slips into a coma after a fever on Tatooine; Palpatine of Naboo incapacitated in an unknown location during a planned off-world retreat *5/8th: Obi-Wan Kenobi Knighted by the Jedi Council *5/22nd: Anakin Skywalker accepted into the Jedi Temple creche *5/27th: The Agnata Conflict (also known as The Agnata Clusterfuck) *7/1st: Quinlan Vos takes the Trials and is declared a Jedi Knight *7/5th: Quinlan Vos’s 18th birthday *12/17th: Anakin Skywalker’s 6th birthday 5196 *1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi’s 17th birthday *3/15th: Qui-Gon Jinn’s 57th birthday *12/17th: Anakin Skywalker’s 7th birthday 5197 *1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi’s 18th (60th) birthday The Yinchorri Uprising *2/1st: Yinchorri Uprising begins with the destruction of the Golden Nyss Shipyards *2/12th: Yinchorri Accord is signed. A new branch of Judicial Forces is created. *2/13th: Yinchorri Civil War (ends same day) *3/15th: Qui-Gon Jinn’s 58th birthday *6/1st: Padmé Naberrie becomes Governor (Princess) of Theed *9/19th: Jeila Vin born on Mirial to a Mirialan mother and unknown father (Hawkbat Clan) *9/28th: Birth of Ahsoka Tano on Shili (Clawmouse Clan) *10/1st: Wedding of Shmi Skywalker & Cliegg Lars 5198 *2/21st: Witnessed bonding (and legal marriage) of Tahl of Noori & Micah Giett *6/2nd: 35th anniversary of the Club District Bombing (Beautiful Sky) *12/17th: Anakin Skywalker’s 9th birthday 5199 *1/1st: Padmé Naberrie elected Queen of Naboo and assumes the public name of Amidala *1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi’s 20th (62nd) birthday *3/1st: Queen Amidala takes office in Theed *3/15th: Qui-Gon Jinn’s 60th birthday Diverging Paths, Part I *4/12th: Anakin Skywalker becomes Padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi Diverging Paths, Part II *7/2nd: Raallandirr the Wookiee’s 12th birthday *8/5th: Padmé Amidala’s 14th birthday *10/12th: Blockade of Naboo begins Diverging Paths, Part III *11/3rd: Naboo negotiations fail with the attempted destruction of the Radiant VII *11/4th: Queen Amidala and her retinue are rescued from the Trade Federation *11/8th: Qui-Gon Jinn wishes to throw Jabba the Hutt from a high precipice Diverging Paths, Part IV *11/13th: Bombing of the Jedi Temple Crèche: Raallandirr becomes Padawan to Qui-Gon Jinn, Tuuvino of Iridonia becomes Padawan to Mace Windu, and Saini Ella becomes Padawan to Ch’tall’ah Attainment, Part I *11/18th: Battle of Theed *''11/20th: OtherWhen Timeline: Master Sifo-Dyas places an order for a clone army to serve as a new Republic, Jedi-led-military.'' Attainment, Part II *11/25th: Reveal of Darth Sidious and Palpatine’s escape; the Jedi on Naboo experience an unexpected Sharing OtherWhen, Part I; OtherWhen Epilogue; Time Without Name, Part I *11/30th: Garen Muln Knighted on Naboo by Micah Giett and attending members of the Jedi Council *''12/1st: OtherWhen Timeline: The first 100 embryos for the eventual Grand Army of the Republic are created.'' Time Without Name, Part II *12/17th: Anakin Skywalker’s 10th birthday *''12/30th: OtherWhen Timeline: 1st full generation of clone embryos completed; 200,000 per generation.'' 5200 *1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi’s 21st (63rd) birthday *''1st month, OtherWhen Timeline: 2nd and 3rd-gen clone embryos completed'' *''2nd month, OtherWhen Timeline: 4th, 5th, and 6th-gen clone embryos completed'' *''3rd month, OtherWhen Timeline: 7th, 8th, 9th-gen clone embryos completed'' *3/1st: 2nd year of Queen Amidala’s reign begins *3/15th: Qui-Gon Jinn’s 61st birthday Time Without Name, Part III *''4th month, OtherWhen Timeline: 10th, 11th, and 12th-gen clone embryos completed.'' *''5/1st: OtherWhen Timeline: 13th, 14th, and 15th-gen embryos completed; these first 3 million units become the foundation of the GAR’s naval, flight, and army branches.'' *5/18th: 6-month anniversary of the Battle of Theed *6/24th: Owen Lars’s 10th birthday *7/2nd: Raallandirr the Wookiee’s 13th birthday Coalescence *7/27th: Tahl announces her pregnancy *7/30th: Wedding (and witnessed bonding) of Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi Coalescence: Fusion; Coda *8/5th: Padmé Amidala’s 15th birthday *8/15th: Kania Cliess Skywalker born in the winter *11/1st: Abella of Chit’an confirmed as a Healer by the Jedi Council *11/18th: One-year anniversary of the Battle of Theed *12/17th: Anakin Skywalker’s 11th birthday *12/19th: Siri Tachi chooses the Shadow’s Trials Beginning Anew *12/30th: Jinn/Kenobi, Padawans, cat & droid return to the Jedi Temple 5201 *1/2nd: Initiate Jeila Vin becomes 2nd Padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi (Not yet Confirmed) Circle Shift, chapter I *1/3rd: Obi-Wan Kenobi appointed to the Jedi Council Circle Shift, chapter II *1/5th: Padawan Reeft of Dressel assigned to the Kamino Delegation for his Trials Circle Shift, chapter III *1/6th: Qui-Gon Jinn and Padawan Raallandirr sent to Tholatin to rescue Master Licia, and to continue Tholatin’s diplomatic venture to become part of the Republic Direction of the Wind, Part I, Part II *1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi’s 22nd (64th) birthday; Senate Confirmation (recognition) of Obi-Wan Kenobi’s new position on the Jedi Council; Assassination attempt on Chancellor Finis Valorum *1/12th: Siri Tachi begins the Shadow’s Trials Interlude I; Kerri Chewgra Ji *1/22nd: Qui-Gon Jinn & Raallandirr arrive on Tholatin Background Radiation *1/23rd: Kamino delegation arrives on Kamino *2/4th: Qui-Gon Jinn (via holo) presents the Tholatin Petition for Membership to the Republic A Drop of Fire - Part I *2/12th: Sith acolyte attack in the Temple A Drop of Fire - Part II, III, IV; Fallout *2/18th: Jenna Zan Arbor re-apprehended by Jedi agents; A Drop of Fire is reintroduced to the galaxy Shadows - Part I, II *2/28th: Shadow-training begins *3/1st: Third year of Queen Amidala’s reign begins Shadows - Part III *3/9th: Assassination attempt against Obi-Wan Kenobi/Venge; Depa Billaba leaves the Jedi Order Interlude II; Impedimenta I & II *3/12th: the Jedi learn that Komari Vosa is alive and leading the Bando Gora Cult Resumption *3/14th: Kamino Treaty signed and witnessed *3/15th: Qui-Gon Jinn’s 62nd birthday Integration Part I & II *3/16th - 3/21st: Raallandirr of Kashyyyk performs her hrrtayyk Integration Part III *3/28th: Genocide of the Mid- to Outer-Rim Trading Clans reported to the Jedi Council *4/1st: Kamino becomes a recognized member of the Republic Integration Part IV *4/3rd: The Dark Woman visits The Cathedral *4/13th: Reeft of Dressel Knighted by the Jedi Council Integration Part V *4/18th: The Shadow Trials begin Fracture *4/23rd: Deaths of Yuri Dravaco, Colm Fieff, Ra’um-Ve, and Su’um-Va Trial *4/24th: Birth of Benjjai Giett, son of Tahl and Micah Giett *4/25th: Siri Tachi is Knighted, per the Shadows’ Trials Clattering Feet *4/28th: Shadow-training completed and witnessed by the Reconciliation Council and representatives of the High Council *5/2nd: An Order-backed scientific exploration team arrives in the Chrelythiumn System to study the monolith-enclosed planet Mortis Mortis, Deadspace, Erratic Oscillation I, II, III, Illumination, Well of the Dark Side in the Echo I-VIII; Amalgamate I-II; Alternate Timeline Event: See Republic Year 5236 5202 5203 5204 5205 5206 5207 5208 5209 *1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi’s 30th birthday *11/18th: 10th anniversary of the Battle of Theed *10/20th: Ahsoka Tano’s 14th birthday *12/17th: Anakin Skywalker’s 20th birthday OtherWhen, Part II *12/20th: OtherWhen Timeline: Battle of Geonosis; Fought by First-Gen Clones 5210 *1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi’s 31st birthday *5/12th: OtherWhen Timeline: Second Kello Campaign begins: Battle for Togoria *5/30th: OtherWhen Timeline: Second Kello Campaign, Raku Skirmish *6/3rd: OtherWhen Timeline: Second Kello Campaign Concludes; Battle for Polis Massa *6/7th: OtherWhen Timeline: Anakin Skywalker Knighted by the Jedi Council; Obi-Wan Kenobi granted a seat on the Jedi Council *8/2nd: OtherWhen Timeline: Kiffu Defense (Extended Campaign) *8/28th: OtherWhen Timeline: Battle of Christophsis *9/1st: OtherWhen Timeline: Ahsoka Tano becomes Padawan to Anakin Skywalker *10/20th: Ahsoka Tano’s 15th birthday *12/17th: Anakin Skywalker’s 21st birthday 5211 *1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi’s 32nd birthday *8/14th: OtherWhen Timeline: Citadel Infiltration of Lola Sayu; Deaths of Even Piell, *ARC Echo *10/20th: Ahsoka Tano’s 16th birthday *12/17th: Anakin Skywalker’s 22nd birthday 5212 Cold *1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi’s 33rd birthday *5/3rd: OtherWhen Timeline: Ahsoka Tano “leaves” the Jedi Order *5/20th: OtherWhen Timeline: First Battle of the Outer Rim Sieges *6/13th: OtherWhen Timeline: Execution of Clone Trooper Fives after a suspected assassination attempt against Chancellor Palpatine *8/22nd: OtherWhen Timeline: Third Battle of Bothawui *9/3rd: OtherWhen Timeline: *Death of Ahsoka Tano; Second death of Darth Maul *10/20th: Ahsoka Tano’s 17th birthday *11/8th: OtherWhen Timeline: Torrent Company and Ghost Company lost to friendly fire *12/11th: OtherWhen Timeline: Outer Rim Sieges Conclude *12/15th: OtherWhen Timeline: Battle of Coruscant *12/17th: Anakin Skywalker’s 23rd birthday *12/17th: OtherWhen Timeline: Anakin Skywalker granted a seat on the Jedi Council by Chancellor’s Edict *12/18th: OtherWhen Timeline: Battle of Utapau; Order 66 executed by Imperial Edict 01 *12/19th: OtherWhen Timeline: Empire Day; “Death” of Anakin Skywalker *12/20th: OtherWhen Timeline: Birth of the twins; Death of Padmé Amidala *12/22nd: OtherWhen Timeline: Parting of the ways on Naboo; Separation of the twins *12/23rd: OtherWhen Timeline: Luke Skywalker given into the care of Owen Lars and Beru Whitesun *12/24th: OtherWhen Timeline: Funeral for Senator Amidala and subsequent burial in the royal vaults of Naboo’s honored Queens; Leia Skywalker adopted by Queen Breha and Prince Organa of Alderaan 5213/Imperial Year 1 OtherWhen, Part IV *1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi’s 34th birthday *8/13th: OtherWhen Timeline: Non-chipped survivors of Rex’s squad executed on Ruuria *10/20th: Ahsoka Tano’s 18th birthday *12/17th: Anakin Skywalker’s 24th birthday *12/20th: OtherWhen Timeline: Twins’ first birthday *12/23rd: OtherWhen Timeline: Rex, Wolffe, and Gregor meet Ahsoka Tano on Alderaan 5214/Imperial Year 2 *1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi’s 35th birthday *12/17th: Anakin Skywalker’s 25th birthday *12/20th: OtherWhen Timeline: Twins’ second birthday 5215/Imperial Year 3 *1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi’s 36th birthday *1/19th: OtherWhen Timeline: Obi-Wan reports rumors of a new Sith to Yoda *6/19th: OtherWhen Timeline: Death of Asajj Ventress on Kamino *6/24th: OtherWhen Timeline: Obi-Wan Kenobi decides to assassinate an Emperor. It does not go well. *9/3th: OtherWhen Timeline: Obi-Wan Kenobi rescued from Coruscant *10/5th: OtherWhen Timeline: Attack on the Tantive IV by agents of the Emperor OtherWhen, Part V *10/28th: OtherWhen Timeline: Obi-Wan and Yoda leave Alderaan *11/1st: OtherWhen Timeline: Obi-Wan and Yoda return to Dagobah *11/28th: OtherWhen Timeline: Ben Kenobi becomes a resident of Tatooine *12/17th: Anakin Skywalker’s 26th birthday *12/20th: OtherWhen Timeline: Twins’ third birthday 5216/Imperial Year 4 *7th month: OtherWhen Timeline: Birth of Mara Jade 5221/Imperial Year 9 *8/24th: OtherWhen Timeline: Darth Vader makes an alliance with the Noghri; environmental restoration of Honoghr begins 5222/Imperial Year 10 *OtherWhen Timeline: Failed Year-Ten Insurrection 5227/Imperial Year 16 *OtherWhen Timeline: Ezra Bridger becomes Padawan to Jedi Knight Kanan Jarrus 5232/Imperial Year 20 *1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi’s 53rd birthday *12/17th: Anakin Skywalker’s 43rd birthday *12/19th: OtherWhen Timeline: Empire Day (Ezra Bridger’s 20th birthday) *12/20th: OtherWhen Timeline: Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa’s 20th birthday *12/26th: OtherWhen Timeline: Death of Obi-Wan Kenobi aboard Death Star I *12/28th: OtherWhen Timeline: Battle of Yavin; Destruction of Death Star I 5233/Imperial Year 21 5234/Imperial Year 22 *OtherWhen Timeline: Chiss explorers discover the wreckage (and tiny colony) of Outbound Flight in The Redoubt Cluster 5235/Imperial Year 23 *12/20th: OtherWhen Timeline: Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa’s 23rd birthday 5236/Imperial Year 24 *1/4th: OtherWhen Timeline: The Battle of Hoth *1/6th: OtherWhen Timeline: Luke Skywalker becomes the apprentice of Master Yoda *1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi’s 57th birthday *6/3rd: OtherWhen Timeline: Cloud City Incident: Han Solo frozen in carbonite; Luke Skywalker duels Darth Vader Lost in the Echo Part I *7/17th: OtherWhen Timeline: Obi-Wan Kenobi arrives on Lothal via Mortis; Anakin Skywalker arrives at the crash site of'' Outbound Flight'' *12/17th: OtherWhen Timeline: Darth Vader’s 46th birthday *12/20th: OtherWhen Timeline: Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa’s 24th birthday 5237/Imperial Year 25 *1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi’s 58th birthday *6/21st: OtherWhen Timeline: Death of Jabba the Hutt *6:23rd: OtherWhen Timeline: Death of Master Yoda *6/29th: OtherWhen Timeline: The Battle of Endor; destruction of the Death Star II; Deaths of Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader *7/30th: OtherWhen Timeline: Talon Karrde contracts to resupply and militarize the Lothal *12/17th: Anakin Skywalker’s 48th birthday *12/20th: OtherWhen Timeline: Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa’s 25th birthday 5238/Imperial Year 26 *1/4th: OtherWhen Timeline: Official formation of the Lothal Defense *1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi’s 59th birthday *3/11th: OtherWhen Timeline: Official start date of the Lothal Rebellion (Imperial designation) Lost in the Echo Part II *6/20th: OtherWhen Timeline: Mara Jade assigned to Tanno’baijii and Lothal as Karrde’s on-site liaison *8/2nd: OtherWhen Timeline: Mara Jade becomes apprentice to Ben Tanno’baijii *9/15th: OtherWhen Timeline: Official Formation of Lylek Squad *10/20th: Ahsoka Tano’s 43rd birthday *10/24th: OtherWhen Timeline: Discovery of the wreck of the Separatist Cruiser Marimbanni *11/18th: OtherWhen Timeline: Grand Admiral Thrawn hosts Anakin Skywalker in Chiss space *12/17th: Anakin Skywalker’s 49th birthday (actual is 55 years, 11 months, 1 day as of 5239/2/3rd) 5239/Imperial Year 27 *1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi’s 60th birthday; (actual is 66 years, 10 months, 17 days as of 2/3rd) Lost in the Echo Part III *1/21st: OtherWhen Timeline: Fulcrum makes first contact with Cypher Lost in the Echo Part IV-V *2/2nd: OtherWhen Timeline: The Spectres return to Lothal Lost in the Echo Part VI *2/4th: OtherWhen Timeline: The Final Battle of Lothal Lost in the Echo VII-VIII *2/9th-2/10th: OtherWhen Timeline: The Battle for Byss *2/11th: OtherWhen Timeline: Regrouping Begins Category:Other Category:The Story